Road to Late Game
Chain Dungeons Beginner's Guide - Road to Late game Beginner's Guide Index *Introduction *Road to Late Game *Multiplayer ---- ROAD TO LATE GAME: After completing the tutorial, the main thing that you would want to do is level your character. Don’t lose heart if you don’t get monsters that you like from the summoning altar. You can use any monster that you obtain in the early stages to enjoy the game. Until you reach Area 11, you can use the starting weapon you had obtained during the tutorial. Weapon rewards from completing the early missions are great on this stage, too. After you’ve cleared Area 11, it’s time to craft better weapons. Elemental Drake weapons are great for all weapon types, and it can be crafted using materials found in Areas 2-5. We have found that the “Staff” is the most commonly-used weapon since it can deal damage to all monsters in the dungeon floor. Elemental Drake weapons start at 2★ when crafted, but can be evolved to 4★. Feel free to upgrade these weapons and evolve them to the MAX! After that, you can continue your path. Beat all areas until you can pass Area 20, and then you will be able to craft higher-tier equipment. The best set for this time period is the “Weapon Mastery” set that can be crafted from materials in Areas 17-20. (More information in “Recommended Equipment” topic). This set is a necessity to fight all Event Dungeon Bosses! When you can complete crafting these sets, you can hold your progress in the normal dungeons and aim to complete the event dungeons. Now it’s time to hunt stronger monsters to upgrade your team! The best way to hunt is to play with other players in Multiplayer mode. Wear your Weapon Mastery set and use the elemental dragons with 20 Luck. If you are able to set up your character this way, you are sure to be welcomed by other players in multiplayer dungeons! (PS: You have to be good, too!). Let’s start with hunting the boss monsters from Invasion Dungeons (Weekly Boss Event). Aim to catch and upgrade the boss monsters to MAX luck (25 point). Then make your way up to Advent dungeons and catch the boss monsters. With this method, you will have a great team with 5~6★ monsters! Since the events will be updated regularly, you can have fun while hunting for different boss monsters and deciding which monsters should go in your team! When you feel that you’re ready, you can resume your progress in Normal Dungeons! If you have many great monsters in your team, it will be easier to clear the dungeons. ---- MONSTERS HUNTING: Using a certain amount of crystals to summon high-class monsters from the altar before starting on your journey is a good idea since it will absolutely help the gameplay in the beginning. But even if you don’t get good monsters, don’t lose heart! Summoning good monsters in the beginning is not that necessary. You have a chance to get the monsters in the dungeon every time you beat them. The monsters you should consider in early game are the mighty elemental dragons. Keep training them from when they are little 2★ dragons until they become mighty 4★ dragons! If you get multiple copies of monster from dungeons, don’t sell them! Instead, use the monster to strengthen itself so the base monster will gain higher luck. You can start to hunt high-class monsters after you have collected the complete “Weapon Mastery” set and upgrade it all to 5★ rarity and MAX level. You are normally able to do this after you’ve completed Area 20. After this, you can say that your character is ready to play in Multiplayer mode. Use the elemental dragon with 20 luck for the best chance of the lucky bonus while hunting! (The lucky bonus might even be an egg! Who knows!?) Steps for hunting the monsters should begin with clearing the Invasion Dungeons (Weekly Boss events) in order to get 5★ monsters with 25 Luck. Then you can beat the boss monsters in Advent dungeons to collect 6★ monsters. After that, you should be able to build your strongest team full of high-class monsters! ---- RECOMMENDED WEAPON: If you asked me what weapon you should use at the start of the game, a Staff would be the answer you get. The weapon can be used to rush dungeons and clear them in a short time. Your best bet would be the Elemental Drake weapons from 4 elemental dragons, since it’s fast to craft and evolve. The weapons are crafted at 2★, but they can be evolved to 4★, making them useful for most of the early-game stages! (PS: It’s as good as some 5★ weapons!) Once you have cleared Area 20, it’s time for you to shift gears and aim to craft the Weapon Mastery sets! It’s a set of equipment that can boost up damage from specific weapon types. It can be upgraded to 6★! But for now, we only need to max the level of the 5★ equipment to farm materials in Advent dungeons and eventually craft a better set. The Weapon Mastery sets include: Fire-Sword Set (Flame Spirit Sword +Odin Helm +Odin Armor ) Water-Staff Set (Water Spirit Staff +Persephone Helm +Persephone Armor ) Lightning-Axe Set (Thunderbolt Spirit Axe +Winged Thor Mask +Thor Armor ) Earth-Bow Set (Leafy Spirit Bow +Artemis Helm +Artemis Armor ) When you get them all, evolve them all to 5★ and MAX level. You can use these sets to play in any Invasion Dungeon event and Advent Dungeon event. Your next ultimate goal would be to collect equipment that are crafted from Advent Dungeon materials. Most armors, helmets and weapons crafted from materials found in Advent dungeons can be evolved to 6★. So they will have more stats and better skills! This gear is great for late game! You can skip crafting weapons from materials found in Invasion dungeons, as Elemental Drake weapons are better! ---- LUCK: Luck will greatly push you to the top. As mentioned before, by strengthening a monster with the same species, regardless of the type or its evolution stage, Luck will increase. As your luck gets higher, the chance for the additional “Lucky” drop in dungeons will increase as well. In other words, luck makes it easier for you find materials from bosses. To wrap up... *Bosses drop more items (Lucky Bonus) *The “Lucky” Bonus can drop additional materials, monsters, or gold *Maximum luck of a monster is dependent on its level (1★ = 5 Luck, 5★ = 25 Luck ) *In single player mode, players can have a total of 100 Luck (A party of four 25-Luck monsters) *If you have 100 Luck, it is guaranteed that the boss will drop a total of 3 items. The items can be materials, monsters, or gold. * For multiplayer mode, if you have 25 Luck, it is guaranteed that the boss will drop a total of 2 items. The items can be materials, monsters, or gold. *After completing a multiplayer dungeon, the Lucky Bonus drop will be given to everyone in the party (Lucky Bonus will be displayed on the right). * Raid bosses are considered to be a “different” species, in other words luck won’t increase if you use the raid boss to strengthen the boss monster of the same dungeon. The more drops we get, the more quickly we are able to craft items and get cool monsters. And that is why Luck shouldn’t be overlooked! Whenever you are ready to fight “Advent Dungeons”, it means you are already a high-tier player. Of course, this won’t happen in just a couple of days. Be patient! You can invite your friends so that you can help each other on Multiplayer mode. The more friends you play with, the faster you’re going to reach your goal (and more fun of course)! *Introduction *Road to Late Game *Multiplayer